Transformers Knock Out
by Knockout Starscream
Summary: Sequel to Redemption. When MECH returns and starts targeting the Autobots Knock Out must face some past demons and help his friends overcome this new threat.
1. Return Of An Enemy

Chapter 1 Return Of An Enemy.

**Attention this story is a sequel to my other story Redemption and takes place after my One shot Bad Date so you might want to read those first or parts of this one might not make sense. Now on with the story.**

Knock Out opened his optics and looked around as everything slowly came into focus. He didn't know where he was or how he had gotten there.

His ruby optics suddenly widened in terror when he realized he was strapped down on a table. He struggled against his restraints but they wouldn't budge.

"Hey where am I?!" He yelled. "Why am I being restrained?!"

But he got no answer. He knew he was in some kind of lab and didn't like this one bit. And was trying to think of a way to free himself optics wide with fear. It was so dark all he could make out was some drills and lab equipment.

Then the lights came on and he had to squint his optics to keep the blinding light from hurting them.

But he recognized two people standing there. One was Cane the son of Silas and the man who had nearly killed Shayna trying to get her to tell him about the bots. The other one surprised him.

"Silas?" He hissed. "I thought you were dead."

"But I'm right here so I'm obviously alive right son." He said looking at Cane.

"Right Dad." Cane replied.

"You butchers how did you capture me?!" Knock Out growled at them now feeling more angry then afraid but really feeling a little of both. "And what are you planning to do with me?!"

"Why cut you up of course." Silas replied. "I still want to see what makes you tick because one can never learn to much."

Knock Out started struggling against his restraints again especially when he saw a drill being turned on and aimed at his optic.

"You do the honors son." Silas told Cane who began to operate the drill.

"No please don't!" Knock Out screamed as he saw the drill get closer and closer to his optic.

* * *

"No!" Knock Out yelled as he suddenly hit the floor of his berthroom. "What?"

"Oh thank goodness it was just another nightmare." He said realizing the whole ordeal had just been a bad dream he had while in recharge.

Just then his door suddenly burst open and Starscream rushed in with his missiles ready.

"What's wrong DeAnn and Shayna heard you screaming and woke me up to check on you." The seeker explained.

"It's ok Starscream I just had a little nightmare but I'm fine now." Knock Out told him.

Then Starscream accidentally fired one of his missiles through the ceiling where the medbay was located right above Knock Out's room.

"Oh scrap." They both said at once.

And they heard a boom then looked up through the hole that was now in the ceiling of Knock Out's room and the floor of the medbay to see that the work table had been shot across the room.

Then they heard pedsteps coming over to the hole and before they knew it a wrench come down through the hole and hit Starscream square in the faceplates.

"Starscream I needed that!" Ratchet scolded the seeker through the hole.

"Sorry about that Ratchet we'll fix it tomorrow." They both apologized.

Then Shayna and DeAnn both ran in with Pixel to see what happened.

"Are you two ok?" DeAnn asked seeing the hole in the ceiling. "What happened?"

"Nightmares and a trigger happy seeker." Knock Out explained.

"You had that bad dream again didn't you." Said Shayna.

"Yeah how did you know I've been having the same bad dream over and over again?" Knock Out asked his human charge.

"I've been feeling your fear through the empathy bond." She explained. "If you ever need to talk to someone about it I'm here for you KO."

"I dreamt MECH captured me and were taking me apart like they did Breakdown." Knock Out told them.

"Do you think it has anything to do with the fact that they've been rebooted and are still at large while there new Leader is currently in a holding cell at the base?" She asked.

"Maybe this is just bringing back so many painful memories." Knock Out replied.

"That's understandable considering what Silas and the old MECH did to Breakdown and what his son Cane did to Shayna a few weeks ago." Starscream said to the red medic.

Then they talked some more and saw how late it was and all went back to get some rest.

* * *

The next day Starscream and Knock Out fixed the damage caused by Starscream's missile.

While the humans had gone out to a carnival that was in town while the bots were enjoying some peace and quiet at the base. MECH had been quiet lately since it's new Leader was currently behind bars.

Starscream and Knock Out were now chatting about different things that had been going on. And how they'd both be glad when all the members of MECH were locked up with there leader.

"So what do you think there up too?" Asked Knock Out. "MECH has been way to quiet lately."

"I know you think they'd be trying to find a way to break out their leader." Starscream agreed with his best friend.

They both went to the entrance of the base knowing it was time for the humans to get back and were going to ask their charges how their day was.

But upon arrival saw there was a commotion going on. And a frantic looking Shayna rushed in.

"Call Nurse Darby!" Shayna almost screamed.

"What's going on is everyone ok?" Asked Knock Out knowing from the way Shayna was acting something was wrong.

She was about to answer him when Agent Lenox came in carrying a very sick looking DeAnn and rush her to the infirmary.

"No!" Starscream said seeing what condition his friend was in. "What's wrong with her?"

"We don't know she was fine one minute then she just killed over when we arrived outside the base." Agent Fowler explained.

Starscream rushed to the waiting room outside the infirmary worried about his charge. He noticed she wasn't moving and was just laying on the hospital bed.

"No." He just kept saying with coolant filled optics. "I was supposed to protect her I should have flown over to make sure she was ok I shouldn't have let her out of my sight I failed her."

"No you didn't she not gone she just has to be kept under right now because she has poison in her system that could throw her into shock so it would be dangerous if she wakes up right now." Said June who had just come out of the infirmary. And explained what was going on to Starscream because she knew by his sad expression that he thought she was dead.

"Will she be ok?" Starscream asked.

"It's too soon to tell right now she'll have to stay in a medicaly industed coma till she's out of danger."

"How did this happen?" Starscream almost sobbed.

"I don't know but the kind of poison in her system is administered by making contact with the skin." June explained.

"I saw a guy bump into her as we were leaving I didn't get a good look at him but I did see that he was wearing rubber gloves and he touched her arm." Shayna explained.

"He must have been the one who did this." Starscream said with a hint of angry in his voice wanting to get the man who had poisoned his charge.

Knock Out stayed next to the seeker knowing how worried he was about DeAnn because he knew how he'd feel if it was Shayna.

They all stayed in the waiting room just hoping DeAnn would be ok.

**To Be Continued.**

**Sorry about the delay I was busy the last couple of nights and didn't have time to update but I am now. Hope you all enjoy this story.**


	2. Calm Before The Storm

Chapter 2 Calm Before The Storm.

That night Starscream stayed in the waiting room worried about his charge. He didn't even leave to get energon he wanted to be there in case she needed him.

Then Knock Out came in and joined him. Accompanied by Shayna and Pixel. Who were equally worried about DeAnn.

Knock Out handed Starscream a cube of energon.

"If your gonna protect her you'll need to keep your strength up." Knock Out told his best friend.

"Ok thank you." The seeker said accepting the cube.

"She'll make it Starscream she's strong." Knock Out added trying to comfort the flyer.

Starscream just continued to look down. The situation was taking it's toll on him.

"I failed her." Starscream said sadly.

"I should have been there I wasn't there for her!" "I'm her guardian I'm supposed to protect her!" "I wasn't there to protect her!" Starscream sobbed having finally broke down.

"Screamer even if you had been there. There was nothing you could have done." Knock Out tried to reassure his friend as he put a servo on his shoulder. "Don't think for a moment this was your fault your a great guardian to her and don't ever think otherwise."

"Knock Out's right Starscream if DeAnn was conscious right now she'd tell you the same thing." Shayna added and Pixel beeped in agreement.

"I suffered countless beatings from Megatron during the war and nothing he did to me felt as bad as this does right now." Starscream said optics filled with coolant tears. "I've never felt this powerless."

Knock Out felt bad for the seeker he had never seen him hurt this much though the entire war.

Knock Out, Shayna and Pixel stayed with him in the waiting room all night.I

* * *

In the morning June walked out of the infirmary and found all of them recharging or in Shayna's case sleeping in the waiting room.

Then she woke them up and told them that DeAnn was going to be fine. And should wake up in a few minutes.

"You guys can see her anytime." June told them.

And they were all relieved and Starscream cried a little more only this time they were tears of joy. Because he was glad his human friend was ok.

* * *

A few minutes later they went back to see DeAnn. The human infirmary in the base was big enough for the bots to fit into.

DeAnn was awake now and glad to see everyone.

"Oh man I knew I shouldn't have eaten that hot dog." DeAnn said to them.

"I'm so glad your ok." Starscream told her. "I promise I won't let anyone harm you again as long as I can help it."

"Don't worry Star it's not like someone tried to kill me or something." She said. Then everyone gave her a look that she noticed. "Wait seriously someone actually did?!"

Then everyone nodded.

"And here I thought I was in the infirmary because of food poisoning." She added now in shock. "Good thing I'm already laying down because if I'd been standing I would have fainted."

"Someone poisoned you." Shayna explained.

"Why?" Asked DeAnn.

"We don't know." Knock Out told her.

"I just glad your alright." Said Starscream. "Now promise me you'll never get poisoned again."

"Ok but it wasn't intentional this time." She explained. And they all laughed.

Then they explained to her how the guy who bumped into her had been the one who poisoned her.

DeAnn couldn't describe the guy but said she'd know him if she saw him again.

Suddenly DeAnn's eyes widened. "That's him!" She said pointing at a solider who was in the hallway.

Then Starscream and Knock Out both shot out of the room to catch him. While Shayna went and got Agent Lenox who was in the hallway as well.

But the man saw them coming and bolted down the hallway. Planning to run out the exit but Knock Out who had changed into his alt mode blocked his path.

"Leaving so soon?" Asked the Austin Martin.

The man turned around and ran down the other hallway where he got into a scuffle with Agent Lenox. He managed to break away from the Agent and started to escape around the corner only to run right into Starscream.

And froze in fear as two angry red optics looked down at him.

"Hi I turn into a jet and now I'm gonna give you a flight." Starscream said picking the man up by the coller of his shirt then tossing him down the hallway and hard into a wall where the guy fell to the floor having been knocked out.

Then Agent Lenox and Agent Fowler who had just gotten there went to take the man to a holding cell but had to take him to the infirmary first because Starscream had made a point to be gentle enough not to kill the guy but he did break a few bones when he tossed him.

"That was for poisoning DeAnn." Starscream said to the guy before going back to be with his charge.

"You got of easy." Knock Out said to the guy who was now being carried to the infirmary with multiple fractures, a springed leg and broken ribs.

"He deserved worse." Agent Fowler said to Agent Lenox who he left to guard the man they just put in the infirmary and strapped down so he couldn't escape.

* * *

Later Shayna went to the brig where the human prisoners were kept with Agent Fowler. And the two entered a holding cell where Cane was being held.

Shayna walk over and slapped him as soon as she saw him. And Agent Fowler didn't really do anything to stop her. He didn't like Cane either.

"Shayna your looking well." Cane said.

"Save it someone poisoned my friend earlier and we found out he's with MECH." Shayna explained. "And your their leader so you must know something about it now tell us."

"I can't believe my assassin got the wrong target." Said Cane. "It was supposed to be you." "To get revenge on the Autobots."

"So I was the intended target but your MECH Agent mistook DeAnn for me." Shayna said not sounding happy that her friend had been made sick and almost died because of an attempt aimed at her.

"How did you order one of your men from a holding cell?" Asked Agent Fowler. "We captured the assassin after he snuck in the building dressed as a soldier he wouldn't have made it far since he wasn't one of our soldiers he didn't have clearance." "But how did you tell him to try to poison her?"

"Oh I have my ways." Cane told them. Sounding too happy.

Agent Fowler and Shayna knew they weren't going to get anything out of him so started to go when Shayna walked back to where Cane was now standing.

"Oh one last thing." She said right before kicking him between the legs making him yell in pain before she left the cell with a smirk on her face.

"That felt good." She told Agent Fowler who was struggling not to laugh. Because that coming from Shayna had been so unexpected. But he didn't blame her.

Then Agent Flower went back to work and Shayna went back to her room where DeAnn was who had been released from the infirmary and was feeling much better and was now back to being her self.

Everyone in the base had agreed to be careful and not let their guard down until MECH had been delt with.

Knock Out and Starscream had both decided to stay outside Shayna and DeAnn' s room to make sure they were safe. And a lot of the other Autobots who were guardians did the same thing for all their human friends who were at the base.

It was safe to say everyone was on edge. MECH hadn't tried anything else yet. But for some reason everyone felt like this was the calm before the storm.

* * *

Meanwhile in a MECH base a transformer was strapped down on a table.

He was currently in a world of pain everything was dark because they had damaged both his optics. And he could feel the sting of the drills that were drilling into his frame.

They had kept him sedated by shooting liquid nitrogen into his neckcables after drilling a hole and putting a hose there. But he had been so strong they had to use an EMP on him as well.

He was just alert enough to feel what they were doing to him. In a different life time he would have swore vengeance on his captors but now he was tired and just wanted this to end.

He was being dissected and experamented on.

He was trying to beg them to stop and just let him die but was too weak to form words.

Then he felt them putting something in his tank and was horrified when he realized what it was.

"What did you do?!" He some how managed to roar. "What did you dooo?!"

**To Be Continued.**

**Yeah the end of this chapter is important later.**


	3. Friends Or Foes

Chapter 3 Friends Or Foes?

The next day Shayna and DeAnn were walking down the hallway when they noticed some of the soliders were giving them dirty looks.

Both girls secretly wondered if they had done something wrong. While Starscream and Knock Out were receiving the same cold stairs.

Then Knock Out noticed one of them pulled out a gun and was about to aim it at the girls and the others did the same.

Without thinking Knock Out grabbed Shayna and transformed so she was in his alt mode to help shield her from the bullets.

"Duck down on my floorboard." He told her. And she obeyed. They looked over and were relieved to see that Starscream had DeAnn and was using his servos to protect her.

They rushed down the hallway trying to get the girls to safety. But one bullet shot through Knock Out's windshield fortunately it was on the driver's side so it didn't hit Shayna who was on the passenger's side.

But it did damage Knock Out's radio that was now playing a song and wouldn't turn off. "Scrap." He groaned.

"Why are they trying to shoot us?" Asked Shayna.

"Yeah I thought everyone in this base was supposed to be on our side." Said Starscream.

Pixel who was in Shayna's purse at the time was now letting out panicked beeps and boops. They rush down the hallway as both Starscream and Knock Out were trying desperately to protect their charges from being shot.

And they passed several soldiers who were fighting each other and more Autobots who were trying to protect their human friends.

"Has the whole base gone mad?" Asked Knock Out as he turned another corner in the hallway. And Shayna got out her phone and called Agent Fowler to ask what was going on.

"What is happening in this base?!" Shayna had yelled to be heard over the gun shots that were currently ringing through the whole base.

"It turns out some of our soldiers are actually MECH Agents. Right now other then the human charges, myself and a small handful of NEST soldiers we don't know who's on our side anymore and who's with MECH." Agent Fowler explained.

"And what is with that music?" He added before they got cut off.

They made it to the main room of the base and found Optimus and Ratchet there who had opened the ground bridge.

"We have no choice but to split up the team again we'll send each Autobot and their human charge to a different location until we can meet up somewhere safe." Ratchet explained.

"The base is no longer safe all of you will be bridge to random locations and we will meet up at the scrap yard where Bumblebee and his team are." Optimus told them. "This base is lost to us." "The other have already gone you are the only ones left to send to safety then me and Ratchet will bridge as well."

Starscream and DeAnn went first Pixel went with them.

Then Knock Out drove through the ground bridge with Shayna in his alt mode. After the Austin Martin had gone through it was Ratchet's turn.

The Optimus went through and shot the console on his way though. To keep MECH from following them.

* * *

Meanwhile Cane was in the brig when some MECH Agents came and set him free.

"Thank you now if you gentleman will excuse me I have a score to settle with a young woman and a red sports car." Cane said as he took a gun and loaded it.

Then walked down the hallway. He came to the main room to find everyone had already escaped and the ground bridge had been destroyed so there was no way to locate them.

He screamed in frustration and tossed his gun across the room. Unfortunately it went off just as one unlucky MECH Agent walked in only to have a bullet fly passed his head.

The poor guy petted himself down as if trying to make sure he was all there. Then looked to see the others stairing at him.

"Yeah I'm just gonna go now." He told them leaving the room not wanting to deal with his leader while he was in that kind of mood."

"What do we do Sir all the cybertronian and their human friends have escaped?" Asked another MECH Agent.

"Why we hunt them down of course." Cane said as a sinister smile crossed his face.

* * *

Meanwhile Knock Out and Shayna came out of the ground bridge on a beach Shayna had managed to get his radio turned of for him.

"Thanks Shay that was starting to drive me nuts." Knock Out thanked her.

"Anytime KO." She told him.

Then the two of them set on the beach Shayna could tell her guardian was worried.

"I hope the others are ok." He said looking off to the ocean.

"I'm sure their fine." Shayna told the red medic trying to reassure him. "All the Autobots and humans on our team are strong."

Then they watch some dolphins swim by. As the sun was setting.

"We better try to find somewhere safe to spend the night." Knock Out said snapping out of it. "Then tomorrow we start trying to find our way to the scrap yard and looking for the others."

"Sounds like a deal." Shayna smiled as she got inside Knock Out's alt mode and they drove off.

* * *

The two had drove for a while when they found a spot where they thought they could rest.

Knock Out stopped at a clearing where he let Shayna out of his alt mode for awhile and change into his bot mode since there were no humans here to have to worry about being seen by.

And they watch the stars for awhile. Until they got tired and Knock Out changed back to his vehicle mode so Shayna could sleep inside it.

She was about to get comfortable when Knock Out remembered something.

"Shayna I have something I want to give you check my glove compartment." He told her.

"Ok." She said as she opened it and found a small metal tube that fit in her hand.

"What is this?" She asked.

"Step out of my alt mode and push that button on the said of it." He instructed her and she obeyed.

She pressed the button and was surprised to see the metal tube expand into a staff that looked like his energon prob.

"It works exactly like my energon prob does and is just as powerful only small enough for a human to wield and if you push the button again it goes back down so you can keep it in you purse or pocket." He explained.

"After the whole fiasco with Cane and all the craziness that went down at base I want you to have a way to defend yourself against any humans or cybertronians who might try to harm you if there ever comes I time when I can't." He told her.

"Thanks." She replied hugging his servo.

Then change into his bot mode and he spent awhile teaching her how to use it. Then he changed back to his alt mode and she got back inside to get some sleep. So they could rest knowing that in the morning they'd have a long journey ahead of them.

**To Be Continued.**

**Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far.**


	4. Death Of A Warrior

Chapter 4 Death Of A Warrior.

**Warning this chapter might make you cry.**

Meanwhile Starscream and DeAnn had come out of the ground bridge in the desert. When Pixel suddenly took off running.

And they both followed the Minicon to try to keep him from getting into trouble. And they came across a building and realized it was one of MECH's bases that had been abandoned.

"This place hasn't been deserted for long I can still see tire tracks." Starscream told DeAnn.

"So why did they just clear out?" Asked DeAnn. "And in such a hurry."

Upon looking closer they saw that there were parts of the base that had been ransacked.

"Looks like they bite off more then they could chew." Starscream said looking at the damage.

The three went inside to see if they could figure out what had happened and check for survivors.

When they heard sounds that sounded like something between groans and whimpers.

Starscream went first and motioned for DeAnn to stay at a distance not wanting her to get hurt if it turned out to be dangerous.

Starscream slowly walked towards were the sounds were coming from. And came to a door and upon opening it his optics widened in horror.

"No!" He cried running to a mech he found on the floor.

Pixel ran in as well and DeAnn rush after the minicon who now had coolant tears in his optics. DeAnn pick up the minicon who was still crying.

Upon seeing the mech Starscream was standing over DeAnn was shocked. "Is that?" She started to ask before Starscream cut her off.

"Megatron." The seeker answered fighting back his own coolant tears.

The former Decepticon leader's body had been ransacked, his optics were dark meaning he was blind in them. And he had wounds that were leaking energon all over his frame, and there was a huge crack through his chestplates where his spark and several wires were exposed.

And the most disturbing thing was the energon he was leaking was dark energon.

"What happened to him?" Asked DeAnn.

"MECH happened!" Starscream almost sobbed. "Those monsters."

Starscream could see Megatron was only alive do to the dark energon they had forced into his tank.

The old warlord had been damaged so badly he had only had enough strength to break free from his restraints and lash out at MECH before he had apparently collapsed.

"How could they!" Starscream cried. "How could they put that in his tank after all the pain and trouble that caused him and everyone else before!"

"Can we save him if we somehow get him to Ratchet or Knock Out?" DeAnn asked.

Starscream stayed silent. He didn't want to accept it but he knew that even if they could find one of the medics Megatron would never be fully functional again.

Megatron was already dead for the most part except for the dark energon that wouldn't let him die. He was suffering.

Starscream didn't know what to do.

Megatron started convulsing. And Starscream told DeAnn and Pixel to go outside not wanting them to see this. He didn't want anyone to see his former master like that.

Starscream was trying to hold Megatron steady to prevent him from damaging himself more then he already was.

"I don't know what to do?!" Starscream half sobbed.

Megatron had stopped convulsing. And was now looking up at Starscream. And the seeker looked down at him with coolant filled optics.

Megatron put his servo on Starscream's and the warlord's optics look up at the seeker's then travelled to his former second in command's missiles.

Megatron was to weak to speak but Starscream still understood his former leader's final order to him.

"No!" The seeker whimpered. "I don't want to do this I don't think I can there has to be another way!"

Megatron look up at him and give a soft smile as if telling him it was ok as some coolant feel from his optics.

Starscream was crying coolant tears as well he wasn't used to seeing Megatron this weak and beaten. But he knew he couldn't just let him suffer.

"I'm sorry." Starscream said as he aimed his missiles at Megatron's spark then the warlord gave him a smile as if thanking him.

Then while sobbing Starscream fired his missiles as he let out a scream to match his namesake.

* * *

Meanwhile DeAnn and Pixel were standing outside when they heard the blast and Starscream's scream.

Then they saw Starscream stagger out of the building before falling to his knees sobbing.

They both ran over to the seeker and started trying to comfort him.

"It's ok you did what you had too." DeAnn told her guardian trying to reassure him. "It was the most merciful thing you could have done."

"I'm going to make MECH pay for this." Starscream said clinching one of his servos. "When I get the chance I'm bring them down hard."

DeAnn felt bad for the seeker. He had wanted Megatron to become an Autobots but now he had been forced to extinguish his spark.

She knew the seeker felt guilty that he had been the one to end Megatron's life even if it had been a mercy kill.

After a few more moments of crying Starscream transformed back to his jet mode.

"Me crying won't get us to the scrap yard or help us find the others." Starscream said as he opened his cockpit so DeAnn and Pixel could get in. "I'll focus on finding our friends and stopping MECH there'll be time for grieving later."

DeAnn knew Starscream was now putting on a brave front. She felt bad for him and knew he was probably going to go after MECH as soon as he knew she and Pixel were safe.

And she just hoped the seeker's grief and anger wouldn't cloud his judgment and cause him to do something reckless.

**To Be Continued.**

**Yes I did it I actually killed off Megatron.**


	5. Unexpected Help

Chapter 5 Unexpected Help.

Meanwhile Knock Out and Shayna had left the forest and made it to a city and Shayna was currently riding in Knock Out's alt mode.

They were trying to figure out where they were so they could find their way to the scrap yard.

After looking around for awhile they learned they were in Mexico. Then stopped at a shop so Shayna could buy some supplies for their journey.

When they got back on the road and travelled some more until they stopped so Shayna could set up camp for the night because they had just spent an entire day just trying to figure out where they were.

They had found a quiet spot that was away from the city so Knock Out could change into his bot mode without having to worry about being seen by someone.

They were just talking and hanging out when suddenly Shayna spotted a mech coming towards them.

At first she thought it was Steeljaw but saw the color scheme was different. Instead of gray he was black and red.

Shayna started to ask who he was. When he suddenly shot Knock Out in the shoulder.

"Well if it isn't the good Doctor." Hissed the mech.

"Night Wolf how did you find your why to Earth?" Knock Out groaned as he clenched his injured shoulder.

"I just arrived here a few moments ago actually." Night Wolf said in a mocking tone. "I must say it's fancy meeting you here."

"I heard you joined the Autobots." Night Wolf added.

"So he a Decepticon?" Asked Shayna trying to figure out what to do.

"No I'm a NAIL because I like to think of myself as a stand alone kind of mech." Night Wolf explained. "A lone wolf if you will."

Then Night Wolf charged at Knock Out and started attacking the Austin Martin.

"Run Shayna get out of here!" Knock Out told his charge not wanting Night Wolf to harm her as the two mechs continued to fight each other.

Night Wolf stabbed his claws into the wound on Knock Out's shoulder where he'd been shot just minutes before. Causing him to cry out in pain.

Then he delivered several punches and kicks to the red medic. But Knock Out was still putting up a good fight.

"So that's a human." Night Wolf hissed in dark amusement. "You seem to like her quite a bit I'll take great pleasure in crushing her right before your optics."

"You will do no such thing!" Knock Out growled as he started fighting Night Wolf harder. "If you ever lay a digit on her I will rip your spark out!"

"That sounds like a good idea." Said Night Wolf as he suddenly dug his claws into Knock Out's chestplates trying to reach his spark.

Knock Out was trying desperately to fend him off but Night Wolf was stronger then him and Knock Out could feel himself getting weaker as the wolf mech continued to sink his claws deeper into his frame.

They were currently in front of a cliff. Night Wolf yanked his claws out of Knock Out's chestplates as energon flowed out of the wound he had just inflected.

Then Night Wolf was about to deliver the finishing blow. When all of a sudden he felt something shock him and looked down to see Shayna using the energon prob Knock Out made her on his leg.

He was distracted by the human who was shocking him. And this gave Knock Out time to kick him in the side of the leg and knock him off the cliff.

It was a pretty good drop even by cybertronian standards. Knock Out watched his foe fall from the cliff then slumped to the ground having just been badly injured in his fight with Night Wolf.

Shayna rush over to her guardian to find that he had gone into stasis lock and was trying to figure out what to do when she heard something coming through the trees and grabbed her weapon ready to defend herself and Knock Out.

When she saw a slender mech walk towards them.

"Stay back." She said trying her best to sound brave even though inside she was debating between screaming in terror or passing out.

"I mean you no harm." The mech told her. "I simply heard fighting and came to investigate."

"But you have a Decepticon logo?" Shayna pointed out having noticed a Decepticon shield on the mech's arm.

"I did serve the Decepticons under Megatron." The mech explained. "But I heard that he has given up that cause and I was loyal to the Decepticons only because I am loyal to Megatron."

"Since he has sided with the Autobots I now side with the Autobots." He added.

"My guardian is hurt can you help him?" Shayna asked.

"I will do whatever I can." The mech told her then a ground bridge appeared. And the mech picked up Knock Out being careful not to add to the red transformer's injuries.

Shayna followed them through the ground bridge. Then the mech used tenticoles he extended to open Knock Out's subspace and got his medical kit out and used it along with some tools he had in the cave and began to repair the wounded mech.

* * *

A while later Knock Out woke up from stasis and saw Soundwave standing there and started to panic until Shayna explained that Soundwave had saved him.

And Knock Out relaxed after she told him what happened and he knew the slender mech was no longer a threat.

Then they told Soundwave about the situation with MECH. And Soundwave explained that he had been on his way to a MECH base because he had learned that his other minicons Ravage, Rumble and Frenzy were alive and being held there.

And he and Laserbeak were planning to rescue them. And after hearing this Knock Out and Shayna agreed to help save them.

"So I guess we're on a rescue mission now." Said Shayna.

"It's the least I can do since you saved me." Knock Out told Soundwave. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Soundwave replied.

"And thanks for helping me with Night Wolf back there." Knock Out said to Shayna.

"Anytime partner." She told him. "What was his problem anyway?"

"Me and Night Wolf used to be friends on Cybertron when we were just out of medical school until I found out he was experamenting on his patients and selling their part along with illegal circuit boosters and circuit speeders." Knock Out explained.

"I reported him and his medical license was taken away and he's hated me ever since." He added.

"Sounds like you did the right thing." Shayna said to her guardian.

"I just didn't want him to harm his patients." Knock Out explained. "As medics they depend on us to heal them."

"Your a good medic Knock Out." Shayna told him. And he smiled.

Then they started talking to Soundwave as they all started trying come up with a plan to save Soundwave's minicons.

**To Be Continued.**

**Feel free to send feedback.**


	6. Rescue Mission

Chapter 6 Rescue Mission.

Meanwhile at a MECH base a Cybertronian was strapped to a table he was so weak from the EMP that he couldn't move anyway.

He could only stair at the tube they had attached to his tank. His optics widened in fear as he saw what they were about to give him.

Pharma weakly tried to beg them not to put that in him but he was to weak to speak as he tried to choke something out. He weakly tried to pull out the tube but he couldn't move.

Then MECH sent the Tox-en in to his tank and his optics widened in pain as he felt the poison enter his system and the MECH Agents watched as the screen they were using to monitor his life signal flatlined.

* * *

The next morning Knock Out, Soundwave and Shayna got to work trying to figure out how to save Rumble, Frenzy and Ravage.

Soundwave put up a screen that tapped into the security cameras in the MECH base and told Knock Out and Shayna to wait outside where it was safe and he would call them when the cost was clear or he needed back up.

Then Soundwave went inside the base. The first thing he did was cut the lights. Then started playing music as a song played on his speakers.

Then it was complete chaos as he started putting down MECH soldiers left and right then he found Rumble, Frenzy and Ravage and released them from the holding cells they were in.

And let out Laserbeak and then Soundwave and his cassettes single handedly brought down the entire base in the same amount of time it took the song to play. As Knock Out and Shayna both watched in awe.

Then once everyone in that MECH base had been taken care of. Shayna and Knock Out entered.

"Wow that was just wow." Shayna told Soundwave amazed at how easily he took down the whole base.

"Glad you and your minicons are on our side now." Said Knock Out.

Then they decided to look around the rest of the base to check for anymore cybertronian captives that might have survived.

Then Knock Out stumbled across something that almost made him purge his tanks a dead cybertronian body.

"Oh my it's an Autobot." Shayna said noticing the logo.

"Not really a good one he's a medic who use to kill his patients." Soundwave explained.

"So there are bad Autobots?" Shayna asked eyes wide. "Well I guess it's true that there's a bad apple in every barrel."

"Wow not even Pharma deserved this." Said Knock Out. "Tox-en poison is a horrible way to go." "That's a special kind of Tox-en that melts a bot's insides as they feel it work he was probably suffering and begging for it to end for hours."

"Well nothing we can do for him now." Knock Out added as they all left the base.

And Soundwave was happy he had saved his minicons before they had met with the same fate.

Then they all went to look for the scrap yard to find Bumblebee's team and meet up with the others knowing they still had a long journey ahead of them.

* * *

Meanwhile on Cybertron the DJD had surrounded a femme they found thinking she would be a fun and easy target to practice on for their victims.

But oh how wrong they were.

No sooner then they circled her she let out a piecing scream. That some how paralyzed them. She didn't look that imposing she had a really pretty shiny rose gold finish and bright red optics.

And she had sharp talens and wings that stuck out of her back the telltale signs of a seeker but what made her stand out from all the other seekers they had ever seen is just a little in front of her wings she was sporting tires.

She looked at all of them and smirked. While casually walking around each one of them. "I thought this would be a scream." She chimed. "But I must say I'm disappointed."

"So you guys are the famous Decepticon Justice Division or DJD for short don't really live up to the hipe do you?" She said in a mocking tone as she stabbed her sevo into Nickel's spark chamber killing her instantly.

As all the paralyzed DJD members could do was watch helplessly. Then she changed her servo into a saw. "I don't like to brag but I'm very sharp."

Then she sawed Voss in half vertically. "I was at least expecting a challenge from you guys." "But here I am bored again."

Then she fired a missile through Kaon killing him as well. "You guys are probably wondering how was she able to stun us with just a little shout?"

"You see the thing about me is I'm kind of an outliner the scream is my power it's works a lot like an EMP." Then she went on to kill Helex and Tesarus.

"That the reason my name is Screamout deary." Screamout told Tarn who was the only one of the DJD still alive.

"I'm part seeker part velocitronian so I love speed but I do wish I could have drawn this out a bit longer." She added. "My being a highbreed is the reason I'm a triple changer."

Then Tarn somehow managed to break free from the paralysis and started fighting her.

"Finally this is what I'm talking about." She yelled in excitement.

The Tarn punch her in the face and sent her backwards. And she put a servo to her mouth and saw he had drawn energon and left a scratch on her shoulder.

Then she shot him with a weapon on her wrist which stund him again.

"Yes I have a nullruy too." She smirked. "Do you think it's too much?" "Ah no kill like overkill."

"You scratch my paint I scratch yours." Screamout added as she changed her other servo into a drill and drove it through Tarn's spark chamber killing the last member of the DJD.

Then her optics suddenly turned yellow and she feel to her knees sobbing coolant tears.

"No what have I done not again!" She cried looking at the bodies that were in front of her.

"Why do I have these episodes this bloodlust what's wrong with me ever since I can remember this has been my life." She sobbed. "I don't want to kill but why do I keep doing it?"

"Because it's what I had in mind when I made you?" Said Shockwave. "You were just my first test at CNA splicing."

"You see I need to create a perfect warrior to stop Unicron once and for all." Shockwave explained. "I thought it would be logical to do a test first with CNA I obtained from Starscream and Knock Out during the war."

"Then I made a concockion from synthetic energon and red energon that give you your blood lust as you called it." Shockwave added. "And of course it was also logical to give you the same weapons as both the cybertronians your CNA was obtained from."

Screamout had gotten back to her peds and was now just standing there with a horrified expression on her faceplates as she was trying to process what the cyclops was telling her.

"I never dreamed you could take out the entire DJD." Shockwave continued. "If a being comprised of Starscream and Knock Out's CNA could do this then imagine what one with Optimus and Megatron's could do."

"I don't want this I don't want to be a killer." Screamout cried. "Why did you make me like this?"

"You were just my test the real goal has not been reached yet." He told her. "Since you've served your usefulness you can just go rust for all I care."

Screamout just broke into a sob and change into a jet mode the fly off and just kept going until she changed again into an Austin Martin from and drove until she came to what she thought was a stasis pod and got inside it but it was actually a small ship that lunched and sent her into stasis before going on a course for Earth.

**To Be Continued. **

**So how do you like my OC Screamout?**


	7. Screamout

Chapter 7 Screamout.

The next day Starscream, DeAnn and Pixel were on their way to find the scrap yard. When a Cybertronian pod landed and a rose gold colored femme emerged from it.

"Starscream is it normal for seekers to have tires?" DeAnn asked noticing this femme looked different.

"Starscream!" Screamout hissed as her optics turned red. "This is all yours and his fault!"

Then she charged at the seeker with her saw out. "How did I make you mad I don't even know you?!" Starscream cried wondering why the femme was so angry at him.

But all the seeker was really thinking about was protecting DeAnn and Pixel.

Then Knock Out showed up because he Shayna and Soundwave were in the area. And he went to scout ahead while Shayna, Soundwave and the minicons would catch up when he commed them and told them the cost was clear.

"Knock Out?" Starscream said in shock.

"You!" Screamout yelled in anger.

"What is with this femme?" Knock Out asked seeing how mad she was at the two of them.

Screamout tried to use her scream but no sound came out. "Strange this usually works?" She thought.

But decided to just fight them the old fashion way. Knock Out tried to use his prob on her but she dodged it.

Screamout then fell to the ground suddenly feeling weak. She started coffing up energon. As she now continued to shake.

Both Starscream and Knock Out could tell something was wrong with her.

"I hate you both if it wasn't for you two Shockwave wouldn't have made me!" She sobbed as she lashed out at the two of them.

They both looked at her in shock as she tried to attack them only to collapse. "I wouldn't be a killer, have this bloodlust or be a monster!" She yelled at them before she blacked out.

The Knock Out went over and examined her and right away figured out she was sick.

"She's leaking a combination between red energon and synthetic energon." Knock Out said as he looked at the stuff coming from her injuries. "The red energon is just speeding up the effects of the synthetic energon."

"Oh scrap." Starscream groaned.

"We need to get some regular energon into her ASAP or she's not gonna make it." Knock Out told Starscream then called Soundwave over the com-link telling him to bring energon.

And it wasn't long till a ground bridge opened and Soundwave and his minicons came through along with Shayna who DeAnn and Pixel greeted right away.

* * *

Awhile later Screamout came back online and was feeling much better. She was much more calm and her bloodlust was completely gone.

"I'm sorry I attacked you guys like that." Screamout told Starscream and Knock Out. "And I didn't mean what I said before."

Then she explained everything to the two of them.

"How did Shockwave even get both our CNA anyway?" Asked Starscream.

"Who knows." Knock Out said.

Then they invited Screamout to come with them seeing that she was really nice without her bloodlust which the red energon and synthetic energon was to blame for. And now that it was out of her system they didn't have to worry about it.

And she thanked them.

Then they all talk with each other about everything they'd been through the last few days.

And Starscream had the uneasy job of telling Soundwave what happened to Megatron.

The seeker thought Soundwave was going to strike him. But instead the slender mech put his servo on the seekers back in a comforting manner.

Understanding that Starscream did what he had to and hadn't wanted to go through with it.

"We will make MECH pay when we get the chance." Said Soundwave. "This I vow with all my spark."

Then they all went on there way to look for the scrap yard glad to have found each other and wanted to find the others as well.

And also making a mental note to tell the others that Shockwave was definitely up to something.

**To Be Continued.**

**Feel free to rate and review.**


	8. Enemy Mine

Chapter 8 Enemy Mine.

Meanwhile MECH had picked up on a cybertronian signal and went to investigate it. Cane had gone with them because if it was Knock Out he wanted to be there for his capture wanting to get revenge on him for what happened to his Dad.

And he wanted to get back at Shayna for getting him captured as well.

But he was disappointed when he got there and saw that the transformer wasn't the red sports car. It was a black and red wolf like mech who was actually doing a good job of finding them off.

He wasn't as strong as Megatron had been but he was more then making up for it with how cunning and agile he was.

"How hard is it to capture a wolf bot you caught Megatron for crying out loud!" Cane scolded his men.

"Wow you guys managed to get Megatron?" Night Wolf said in amusement. "Oh how the mighty have fallen."

"Well we had to use an EMP and quite a bit of liquid nitrogen to keep him from fighting us then he still managed to destroy one of our bases." Cane explained.

"Well he was leader of the Decepticons for a reason." Night Wolf told them.

"So which faction are you on?" Cane asked. "I don't see an insignia."

"I'm a NAIL as in none aligned intelligent lifeform." Night Wolf explained. "I like to do things my own way." "In fact the only reason I'm on this mudball of a planet is to destroy my enemy."

"And what enemy would that be?" Asked Cane now taking an interest.

"His name is Knock Out and we have quite a history." Night Wolf answered.

"You and I have something in common then Knock Out was responsible for what happened to my Dad and I want to make him pay for it." Cane told the black and red wolf mech.

"You don't say." Night Wolf said in amusement.

"Maybe you can help MECH out?" Cane told him. "There's an old saying here on Earth the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"So what do you say MECH can pervade you with some upgrades so you can capture Knock Out and bring him to our base where we can slowly torture and destroy him together." Cane Added. "But I want his human partner Shayna as well."

"So that's her name consider it done she was the one who help him the last time I tried to end him." Night Wolf agreed. "I'll help you guys if it means I can rip Knock Out's spark out and you can do whatever you like with his little human pet."

"Ok partner." Cane told Night Wolf.

"Name's Night Wolf." The wolf mech replied.

"Night Wolf sounds dark I like it." Cane replied. "Now let's get you those upgrades."

Then Night Wolf smiled darkly as they went to the MECH base.

* * *

Once they arrived at the base they gave Night Wolf the upgrades Cane promised. Which included a supersonic howl and they upgraded his claws too so he could electrify them and they would work the same way as Knock Out's energon prob.

Except they were attached to him and it would hurt a cybertronian even more to be stabbed with them.

They also gave him an EMP and let him scan a vehicle mode. Cane actually let him scan his own car.

"So I think this should be more then enough to take done and capture our shared enemies." Cane said with a sinister smile that Night Wolf returned.

"Oh yes I can't wait to make Knock Out suffer by the time we finish with him he'll wish he was never forged." Night Wolf said with sheer glea.

"Your getting ahead of yourself we still need to capture him first." Cane told him.

"So how are we gonna capture him?" Asked Night Wolf.

"You told me you two have a history so you must know something about his habits and tendencies maybe you can use some of that knowledge to figure out how to trap him?" Cane suggested.

"Yes I can tell you a lot about him and his past on Cybertron and Velocitron." Night Wolf told him.

"Velocitron?" Asked Cane.

"Yes the speed planet Knock Out's original home planet." Night Wolf explained. "There are other worlds besides Cybertron."

"See your already teaching us things." Cane told Night Wolf. "Now let's work together to come up with a plan so Knock Out, Shayna and the rest of their friends won't know what hit them."

**To Be Continued.**

**Now a bad guy team up. This can't be good for our heros.**


	9. Arrived at Last

Chapter 9 Arrived At Last.

The next day the group arrived at the scrap yard and were glad to be greeted by the rest of the Autobots who had all made it there in one piece.

And told them about everything that had happened. And both Soundwave and Screamout were welcomed to the team as Autobots.

And Optimus was sad to learn of Megatron's fate. He, Starscream and Soundwave spent awhile talking about it. And ironically Starscream was the one taking it the hardest.

Now everyone was just doing their own thing and trying to think of how to stop MECH and wondering what Shockwave was up too.

When they all heard singing and saw that Shayna was listening to a song on her headphones and singing with it. And all thought it sounded pretty.

"Well looks like DeAnn's not the only one who can sing." Said Knock Out. "And is it just me or is her voice a little bit stronger then DeAnn's?" He thought not saying the last part out loud.

Then she finished and saw everyone looking at her and almost fainted.

"How long have you guys been there?" She asked them as her cheeks turned as red as her guardian's paint job.

"Long enough to know you have a pretty voice." Knock Out told her.

"Thanks." She answered shyly.

"Yeah we both like to sing." DeAnn explained. "But Shayna is a bit more shy about it."

Just then they heard something and ran to see what was going on and saw that Grimlock had accidentally knocked over some stuff in the medbay.

"Grimlock I needed that." Ratchet scolded the dinobot who apologized.

Then they all decided to just relax a bit before trying to come up with a way to stop MECH knowing the team needed a break after everything that had happened.

* * *

The human members of the team were all hanging out and having a picnic. While the bots were either training or just hanging out. They were all just enjoying some much needed down time.

Knock Out was buffing his finish when Sideswipe, Smokescreen and Blurr who was visiting from Griffin Rock came over and asked if he would have a race with them.

They had asked Bumblebee but he was busy doing something with Raf since the two hadn't seen each other in a long time. And they wanted a forth bot to race with.

Knock Out accepted being a velocitronian who loved to race. "This is gonna be fun." He thought.

Not being able to foresee how badly this joyride would end or what awful consequences it would have for all of them.

* * *

The four of them went to an old dirt road where no humans would see them. And started racing and were all having a great time.

Blurr and Knock Out were in the lead. And they were having fun. Blurr had shot way ahead and Knock Out was trying to catch up to steal the lead having already left Sideswipe and Smokescreen in the dust.

Knock Out was having so much fun that he forgot to pay attention and took a wrong turn and suddenly realized he was lost.

"Scrap this is embarrassing." He thought. Then after attempting to find his way a few times and only getting himself more lost he decided to call and explained what happened and ask for a ground bridge to get back on track.

But only got static. So calling the scrap yard or his friends was a no.

Knock Out was trying to figure out why his com-link had stopped working and realized there was some kind of frequency in the area that was interfering with the signal.

He didn't like this one bit and decided he had to get out of there because something just didn't feel right.

"Ok things just got ominous." He told himself before he saw a deer run off like it had been really freaked out by something actually jumping over his alt mode.

"Well that's not at all chilling." He said sarcastically. Then continued to drive being careful in case there were more deer or other animals that might run out not wanting to hit something.

All of a sudden a black and red sports car drove up out of nowhere and rammed into him.

"Hey watch the finish!" Knock Out yelled at them.

But the other car rammed him a second time and Knock Out put on more speed trying to lose the black and red car before it could seriously damage him.

Then he noticed some other black and green cars pulling up around him on both sides and realized they belonged to MECH and started trying desperately to lose them seeing that they were trying to box him in because the black and red car was still behind him.

He was trying to put on enough speed to pass them because right now the only way he could go was forward and he was afraid another one of their cars would pull up in front of him then he'd have no way to escape.

Knock Out suddenly shot ahead as fast as his alt mode would go and got past them.

"Eat my dust!" He quipped.

But then realized too late that they had stopped and let him pass because there was a sharp turn that went off a cliff.

Knock Out slammed on his breaks making his tires screech. And stopped with his front half hanging over the cliff and was now attempting to back up not wanting to go over it.

But the black and red car had other plans and started ramming him from behind trying to push him off the cliff and did on the last push.

Now panicked and desperate Knock Out transformed into his bot mode and managed to grab on to the side of the cliff and started trying to pull himself back up.

Only for the black car to suddenly transform into Night Wolf. Who grabbed Knock Out's servos and forcefully yanked him back up then before Knock Out could react he dig his claws into his shoulders and pushed him backwards sending them both off the cliff.

Knock Out hit the ground hard on his back and just know he felt something break. Night Wolf was on top of him and had him pinned.

Knock Out was trying desperately to fight off his attacker but Night Wolf had his claws in his shoulders causing Knock Out to bite back cries of pain.

Then Night Wolf activated the electricity in his claws and sent several jolts through the poor medic's body. Then yanked his claws out which now had Knock Out's energon on them.

Then Night Wolf started beating him until he saw Knock Out's optics kept rolling to the back of his helm and realized he had him dazed.

Knock Out was now fighting to stay conscious as sparks were flying off his frame from Night Wolf claws shocking him.

He was trying to speak but was too weak to form words. And was in no shape to even attempt to fight back.

Then Night Wolf pulled Knock Out up by the faceplates and used one of his claws to leave a gash across the red medic's cheek.

He could see the fear, pain and even a little anger in the cherry mech's dazed optics.

"Don't worry I'm not going to kill you yet first me and my new friend Cane are going to take you back to MECH's base and torture you until your begging for death and only then well we offline you." Night Wolf hissed in Knock Out's audio receptors.

Then he used his supersonic howl to send Knock Out backward into some trees knocking them over. And poor Knock Out could only look up weakly as Night Wolf walked over and used the EMP on him.

Then Knock Out's whole world went black. Then Night Wolf went over and kicked him to make sure he was down for the count and once satisfied he grabbed Knock Out's ankles and dragged him onto a giant aircraft MECH had made as a new base.

* * *

"You over did it a bit we'll have to patch him up before we can torture him." Said Cane who greeted Night Wolf aboard the aircraft.

"Don't worry I'm a medic and I don't plan to let him die till I think he's suffered enough." Night Wolf told him darkly.

"Yeah and the fun is just beginning I want to get Shayna here next so she and her guardian can watch each other suffer." Cane said with a sinister grin.

**To Be Continued.**

**Cliffhanger time. XD**


	10. Captive

Chapter 10 Captive.

Meanwhile Sideswipe, Smokescreen and Blurr noticed Knock Out was missing and went back to base and told the others.

And everyone was wondering what had happened to the Austin Martin. And went out to look for him.

They especially started to worry when Shayna told them she was feeling the emphay bond and knew that Knock Out was hurt and scared.

And they knew he was in danger and had to find their friend before it was too late. Starscream got an idea that maybe Shayna could use the emphay bond to track Knock Out like the way he'd found her when Cane captured her in his home.

And everyone agreed it was worth a try and the bots went to look for Knock Out with Shayna accompanying them. While the other humans stayed at the scrap your with Fixit. Ratchet went with the others to look for Knock Out knowing he might need medical attention when they found him.

* * *

Meanwhile Knock Out woke up strapped to a table and was having some really bad flashbacks to his nightmares about being captured by MECH only this time it wasn't a nightmare they really had him strapped to one of their tables and he was terrified.

He could tell his injuries had been fixed just enough so they wouldn't kill him but had been left there enough for him to still feel pain from them.

He was currently by himself and decided to try to escape but he for some reason felt sick and too weak to move in addition to being strapped down.

Knock Out quickly scanned the room with his optics and saw there were several drills and some other not so friendly looking equipment.

Knock Out was scared and didn't know what to do he was terrified he wasn't going to get out of there alive.

They had deactivated his weapons and com-link and he noticed a hose was attached to his tank giving him something that was making him feel sick. And they had an EMP set on a low frequency. No wonder he felt out of it.

Suddenly Night Wolf entered the room with Cane. Knock Out just glared at the two of them.

"What are you doing working with MECH?" Knock Out asked Night Wolf he could still speak but only at a low volume because his voice felt weak do to whatever was being pumped into his tank and the EMP. "This is low even for you."

That earned him a smack across the faceplates. And he was secretly wondering why the EMP wasn't effecting Night Wolf.

"I joined them after I learned we have something in common." Night Wolf said looking at Cane. "We both hate you and want to get some payback."

"I'll let you cybertronians talk for awhile while I go work on somethings." Cane told them as he left the room.

"Night Wolf can't you see their using you and are going to betray you sooner or later you can't trust MECH they'll just chew you up and spit you out." Knock Out tried appealing to the other mech to try to at least get his captors to turn against each other.

"Starscream once tried to work with MECH when it was being run by Silas and then he woke up without a T-cog I wonder what they'll take from you." He added.

"You don't think I'm not expecting that." Night Wolf hissed in Knock Out's audio receptors low enough for only the red sports car to hear. "I'm the one who's using them to get my revenge on you and once I'm done I'll kill all of them and take all this equipment for myself."

"So your basically being to them what Starscream once was to Megatron?" Knock Out said not being able to hold back a chuckle. "This is gonna blow up on you somehow."

Then Night Wolf used his claws to scratch Knock Out across the chestplates earning a cry of pain. Then put his claws over Knock Out's servos and dug them into them and activated the electricity in them to shock the red transformer.

Then he stopped and used his servos to crush one of Knock Out's making him scream in agony as coolant tears of pain flowed from his optics.

"Even if by some miracle you do mange to escape and get back to that team of yours try being a medic now." Night Wolf told him cruelly knowing he had just seriously damaged Knock Out's servos and that to a medic the hands are everything. "Your voice box is next."

"What are you doing?" "We were supposed to wait till we captured Shayna I want her to witness his torture." Cane said having just come back.

"Oh sorry I guess I got carried away." Night Wolf told him glaring at Knock Out. Night Wolf really wanted to end the red medic on his own terms and didn't want to share his vengeance with anyone but was just playing nice until he got a chance to destroy MECH when they wouldn't be expecting it.

"You leave her alone!" Knock Out growled upon hearing Cane mention he was going to try to get Shayna.

"I'm going to make sure she suffers as much as you do." Cane told him darkly.

"If you as much as lay one finger on her I'll kill you!" Knock Out to spite being under the effects of an EMP and being given liquid nitrogen through the hose. Still somehow managed to scream at him.

"Give him a bigger dose of liquid nitrogen and turn up the EMP a little more I think he needs to rest for awhile." Cane said coldly.

Then Knock Out felt more of the liquid nitrogen entered his system and the EMP let out a stronger frequency.

Knock Out tried to fight the effects but quickly lost his fight to stay conscious as he fell into forced recharge and his helm plopped back against the table.

Then after seeing that the red transformer was out Cane left the room and went back to trying to locate the other cybertronians and trying to figure out how to get Shayna.

While Night Wolf glared at the unconscious cherry colored mech and snarled while sharpening his claws.

**To Be Continued.**

**Yeah Night Wolf is about to do something.**


	11. Night Wolf's Betrayal

Chapter 11 Night Wolf's Betrayal.

While MECH was trying to locate the other bots and Shayna. Night Wolf was growing impatient.

He wanted to make Knock Out suffer and was tired of waiting for them to find a human female he could care less about.

"I'm done waiting for Cane to capture a girl he's grown some obsession of getting back at." Night Wolf said to himself. "Knock Out is the one I want revenge on and I'm going to take it."

Then deciding his alliance with MECH was over Night Wolf walked over to the table Knock Out was on and turned off the EMP and yanked the hose out of his tank.

Knock Out opened his optics but was still extremely out of it he couldn't move or focus and all he knew was he was suddenly being tossed and banged around all over the place.

Night Wolf was dragging Knock Out across the floor and trying to force the red medic to his peds wanting him to fight with him.

But poor Knock Out was pretty much out on his peds and kept slumping back to the floor as his optics rolled to the back of his helm. Not only had the EMP been turned up way to high but MECH had given him way too much liquid nitrogen.

"Wake up you weakling I want you to feel what I do to you!" Night Wolf roared as he continued to beat the already dazed and tired Knock Out.

"Knock Out!" Night Wolf growled wanting a response he wanted the red transformer conscious and begging for mercy not just taking all his kicks and punches and not being awake enough to understand what was happening to him.

Night Wolf kept beating Knock Out until he was leaking energon in a few places. But Knock Out was still too out of it to fight back or even respond.

Then Night Wolf took a syringe out of his subspace. "Some circuit speeders should wake you up." He hissed before filling the syringe and injecting it into Knock Out's neckcables.

Knock Out's optics suddenly shot open with a shocked expression on his faceplates as the cybertronian stimulant took affect.

Knock Out felt tried and restless at the same time it was like he was alert but not really aware. His body was trimbuling and his vision was blurred as he now was struggling to stand and trying desperately to flee just wanting out of there.

But he didn't really know what he was doing because he wasn't really awake yet but he couldn't fall back into recharge and all he knew was Night Wolf kept hitting, kicking and clawing at him.

"Night Wolf what are you doing?" Cane yelled.

"I'm done with MECH I just want to kill Knock Out after making him suffer." Night Wolf told him.

"You will do as we say!" Cane almost scream at him.

"Make me!" Night Wolf snarled.

"We will activate the failsafe we installed with his upgrades!" Yelled Cane.

"Wait we were supposed to install a failsafe?" Ask a MECH Agent then they all took turns looking at each other.

"Yes you were!" Cane yelled at them as he facepalmed. "Idiots."

"So hard to find good help these days isn't it." Night Wolf said as he continued to pound Knock Out and all the members of MECH were forced to evacuate.

Knock Out had now come to enough to fight back and was trying to run still badly injured and feeling very sick and could fight but not very well at the moment.

He was trying to flee but Night Wolf kept catching up to him and was beating the scrap out of him.

Knock Out thought he had managed to lose Night Wolf for a minute but was suddenly tackled and the two mechs ended up busting through a wall on the aircraft and falling to the earth below.

Night Wolf wouldn't let up attacking Knock Out even while free falling and ended up getting on top of him and dug his claws into Knock Out's shoulders and slammed him hard into the ground.

Knock Out was still badly injured but managed to kick Night Wolf off him.

But then his optics widened in pure horror when he saw where they were.

Night Wolf didn't care and just continued beating Knock Out.

* * *

Meanwhile the others were looking for Knock Out. And Ratchet suddenly spoke up.

"Knock Out's life signal just popped up on the scanner but it's faint and the location can't be right." Ratchet told them sounding neavus.

"What location is it old friend?" Optimus asked him.

He showed them the scanner and all their optics went wide.

"Oh scrap." They all said at once. Then hurried to the location hoping it was wrong.

* * *

Meanwhile Night Wolf was still beating Knock Out who saw several humans screaming and running in fear terrified of the two giant robots that had landed in the middle of their city.

Night Wolf slammed Knock Out into a building causing it to shake. And Knock Out looked in one of the windows and his optics caught sight of a mother with two children cowering beside her and she was holding a baby in her arms.

Knock Out knew he couldn't let Night Wolf harm any of the humans in the city. So he pushed Night Wolf back away from the build and to spite being in a massive amount of pain took off running hoping to get the wolf mech away from the populated areas.

Night Wolf continued to attack Knock Out not caring who or what got in his way. He ended up slamming Knock Out into another building.

"Stop there are humans living in those buildings." Knock Out almost pleaded with him not wanting any of the humans who were all just bystanders to get hurt or worse.

"Look if you want my spark take it but don't hurt any of the humans they have nothing to do with any of this." Knock Out begged.

"Actually I want to see what would happen if I did something like this." Night Wolf hissed as he smashed part of a bridge and several cars started to roll off it.

"No!" Knock Out moaned knowing he couldn't do anything to save them.

But suddenly the bridge stopped falling and he looked over to see Bulkhead and Grimlock who had just showed up with the rest of the Autobots show up holding it up to stop it from collapsing.

Then Night Wolf started to attack Knock Out again only to be punched by Starscream who had also just arrived there.

Right now most of the Autobots were trying to stop the bridge from falling.

And now cops and soliders were showing up and opening fire on any of the bots they spotted.

And News Reporters and people with cameras were filming them. A few of them even got footage of Starscream transforming during his fight with Night Wolf. And it was absolute chaos.

Night Wolf escaped during the confusion but use his supersonic howl on Knock Out one last time and also shattered several windows before making his getaway.

And now the military was on the way so the team called for a ground bridge and got out of there as quickly as they could after they had fixed the bridge enough so it wouldn't fall and no humans would get hurt.

Starscream got Knock Out who was to weak to move and as soon as they got back to the scrap yard the seeker rushed him to the medbay where Ratchet got to work trying to repair the damage and hoping it wasn't to late.

* * *

Awhile later Ratchet came out and said Knock Out was going to be ok but would have to take it easy for a few days.

But his sevos had been so badly damaged that he didn't know if they would fully heal or not which worried everyone because if they didn't heal Knock Out couldn't be a medic anymore.

After Knock Out had woke up they all went to see him. He looked really banged up which bothered him.

And he felt bad blaming himself for their secret get blown. But they all assured him that no one blamed him.

"Of all the places we could have landed it just had to be Time Square." Knock Out groaned. "Were all those humans ok?"

"Yes we watch what happened on the News there were no fatalities but there were over 100 injured." Agent Fowler explained.

"I'm so sorry." Knock Out told them.

"It wasn't your fault Knock Out if anything MECH and Night Wolf are to blame for what happened." Starscream told his best friend.

"And don't worry I spoke with the government and the military won't open fire on or go after any of the team." Agent Fowler added.

"Thanks Agent Fowler." Bumblebee told him. "Well the secret's out."

"And we still need to stop MECH." Added Arcee.

"There's also something I need to say." Said Knock Out.

"Sure what is it?" Asked Bumblebee.

"As of now I resign from being a medic." Knock Out told them.

"What why?" Asked Starscream.

"Because Night Wolf damaged my servos and we don't know if they can be fixed or if they might fail me at a critical time and I won't do anything to put my patients in danger." Knock Out explained.

"If that's what you think is best we will respect your wishes." Optimus Prime told him.

"I'll still help the team I just won't do it from the medbay anymore." Knock Out said to them.

They could tell Knock Out had lost quite a bit of his confidence during his ordeal. And even if his servos did heal he might never trust himself to work as a medic again.

And they all wish there was something they could do for their friend.

**To Be Continued.**

**Feel free to R&R.**


	12. Revenge Makes For Bad Decisions

Chapter 12 Revenge Makes For Bad Decisions.

After he had recovered Knock Out was helping out around the scrap yard trying to figure out how he could help the team since he wasn't a medic anymore.

The others were talking trying to figure out how to help him. Ratchet had told them that Knock Out's servos were fully repaired but his confidence had been damaged and he didn't think he could operate as a medic anymore.

Because what happened with MECH and Night Wolf had traumatize him. And he blamed himself for the world learning of their existence. And they all felt bad for him.

Then Soundwave started playing a song about trying at him. But Knock Out just told him to turn it down not understanding that Soundwave was trying to send him a message. And walked off to do something.

"Nice try Soundwave." Shayna told him.

Ratchet had been watching from the medbay. Knock Out's situation wasn't the only thing on their minds they were still getting used to the fact that the world now knew about them.

Luckily the government was on their side but the others humans had mixed feelings and reactions to them. Some were afraid and didn't like them and some thought they were cool and did. They were suddenly famous now.

Ratchet was intrepid from his thoughts when he saw Starscream going somewhere.

"Where are you going?" He asked the seeker.

"I'm going for a flight to clear my processor." Starscream explained.

"Ok but be careful." Ratchet told him. Starscream nodded then left the scrap yard and took off in his jet mode.

He didn't tell any of them what he was really doing. Starscream was actually going after MECH and Night Wolf. Which ever he found first.

He wanted to make MECH pay for killing Megatron and he wanted to get back at both MECH and Night Wolf for what they did to Knock Out.

* * *

Meanwhile MECH was at their base trying to decide what to do about Night Wolf betraying them and how to wipe out all the cybertronians.

A woman had showed up and told them how to building a weapon that would do that. But it would take a while to build.

And Cane agreed to work with her to make it.

"You didn't tell me your name?" Cane asked the woman.

"My name isn't important just think of me as someone who hates them as much as you do." She told him.

"Ok." Cane said before they got to work. He didn't know who this woman was or how she found their base but if she could help him destroy his enemies he didn't care.

* * *

Meanwhile Starscream was flying when he spotted Night Wolf and before the wolf mech knew what hit him Starscream's jet mode flew at him at full speed.

Then Starscream transformed in midair and punched Night Wolf in the faceplates as he slammed into him.

Then the seeker delivered one puch after another.

"You monster you almost killed him and he might never be a medic again thanks to you!" Starscream yelled at Night Wolf as he continued to attack him.

"Good only I'm sorry he survived I was hoping he'd offline after slowly succumbing to his wounds." Night Wolf said with a smirk.

That made Starscream mad and he started punching Night Wolf harder.

But then Night Wolf took him by surprise and used his supersonic howl to blast Starscream hard into the ground.

Then before the seeker could get back up he used his EMP to stun him so he couldn't move. Then walk over and kicked him.

"You know it's kind of ironic that a bot named Starscream was taken down by a scream well actually a howl but their practically the same thing." Night Wolf mocked the downed seeker.

Starscream tried to say something but was to weak to speak after being hit by the EMP.

"Now I think I'll teach you a lesson for attacking me." Night Wolf said as he scratched Starscream across the cheek with his claws leaving a cut there.

Then Night Wolf turned the Starscream who was still too stunned to move over so that if he was human he'd be laying on his belly.

Starscream was now frightened he was trying desperately to move wanting to fight back but was paralyzed from having the EMP used on him and Night Wolf had made sure it was just low enough to leave him conscious but strong enough so he couldn't move.

Starscream didn't know what Night Wolf was going to do to him or why he had turned him over like that.

"Nice wings." Night Wolf hissed into Starscream's audio receptors making the seeker's spark race with panic.

The he felt Night Wolf stab his claws into his wings and send electricity through them making Starscream cry out in pain as coolant tears flowed from his optics.

Then Night Wolf started clawing at the seeker's wing and to spite being unable to move Starscream managed to let out some blood curdling screams.

Then he felt Night Wolf rip some wires loose and used his claws to shock Starscream a few more times. And the seeker could feel energon leaking from his wounds.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" Night Wolf mocked the now badly injured seeker as he caressed Starscream faceplates. "Now you'll never fly again."

Starscream just laid there with a sad and broken expression in his optics and his faceplates were soaked with coolant tears.

Then Night Wolf went over and rip out Starscream's com-link and kicked him a few times then shot him with the EMP again this time rendering the seeker unconscious.

"Night Wolf what did you do to Starscream?" A voice asked from behind some trees that sounded both angry and saddened.

"I didn't know you were on Earth." Night Wolf said to the mech who had just emerged from behind the trees.

"Steeljaw I'm surprised to see you here little brother." Night Wolf told the other wolf mech.

"We aren't brothers anymore we may be related but you stopped being my brothers when you started torturing bot and experamenting on your patients." Steeljaw said with hate in his voice.

"You always were the weak one out of the two of us." Night Wolf told his younger sibling.

"I'm not weak I'm just not a monster like you are." Steeljaw hissed. "I'm calling Ratchet Starscream needs medical attention." Then Steeljaw started to activate his com-link.

"Sorry I can't let you do that Steeljaw." Night Wolf told his little brother before he used his EMP to knock him out. Then dragged him off into the night leaving Starscream to bleed out.

**To Be Continued.**

**Another cliffhanger for you guys. Just a heads up I might have to wait till tomorrow to post the rest of this it's late and my battery is getting low. But I will get this all finished soon.**


	13. Fix Him

Chapter 13 Fix Him.

Meanwhile everyone else was at the scrap yard wondering where Starscream and Steeljaw had disappeared too.

When Agent Fowler got a call and told them MECH was up to something and were stealing parts to build something. They all decided whatever MECH was building wouldn't be good.

So they all went to try to stop them except for Knock Out who stayed at base with Fixit, Pixel and the humans. He still hadn't regained his confidence yet.

So the others let him stay knowing he needed to work this out on his own at his own pace.

* * *

After they had left the communications went down because they blew a fuse. That Fixit and Denny got to work trying to fix.

Then they saw DeAnn who was hugging herself with a worried look.

"What's wrong?" Shayna asked her friend.

"That emphay bond you have with Knock Out I think I may have developed one with Starscream." DeAnn explained.

"Cool." Shayna told her.

"Not at the moment I think he's in trouble." DeAnn said to her. "I keep feeling a lot of sadness and fear on his end."

"Oh no we better tell Knock Out." Shayna suggested. Then both girls ran over to where the red mech was.

Then explained the situation to him. Knock Out couldn't call Starscream do to the com-links being down but DeAnn could use the emphay bond to locate him.

So she, Shayna and Pixel got in Knock Out's alt made and drove off to look for the seeker. They told everyone else to explain what was going on to the others if they returned before they did. And promised to be careful.

* * *

Upon arriving in the area Knock Out let the girls and Pixel out of his alt mode and changed back into his bot mode.

Then his optics widened when he spotted Starscream just laying there motionless. And rushed over to look at the damage and hated what he saw.

The seeker's wings and back had been completely ransacked his wings were broken into pieces with parts of them scattered on the ground and some wires and the cybertronian equivalent of a spine were exposed.

And Starscream was leaking a huge amount of energon from his back and wings.

Knock Out also spotted a gash on the seeker's cheek and a few dents and some claw marks. And could tell some of his circuits had been fried. And he recognized Night Wolf's handy work. And knew the seeker had gotten into a fight with him.

"What were you thinking trying to fight that monster without back up?" Knock Out said to the unconscious seeker almost in tears as coolant was threatening to come out of his optics.

"We need to try to contact Ratchet." Knock Out told the girls and Pixel. "Starscream is going to die if he doesn't get medical attention ASAP."

"Even if we do call Ratchet he won't get here in time." DeAnn told him.

"Then what do we do?" Knock Out asked now in coolant tears.

"You have to fix him." Shayna told her guardian.

"But if my servos mess up I could end up damaging him worse then what he already is." Knock Out said and there was no missing the worry in his voice.

"What if I screw up and end up paralyzing him or worse?" Knock Out added.

"You won't your a great medic." Shayna reassured him.

"I think Ratchet could do a better job." He said sadly.

"Well Ratchet's not here right now but you are!" Yelled DeAnn. "My guardian might be dying and your the only one who can save him so I need you to stop the pitty party!" "Your a medic it's a dangerous job and stuff can always go wrong but if you don't try then nothing will go right either!"

"Starscream's counting on you and he needs you to fix him." DeAnn continued.

"Um what she said." Shayna told her guardian. "I know your afraid of messing up and hurting him but that's exactly what makes you a great medic you care about your patients."

"And I know you can do this." She reassured him. And Pixel beeped and nodded in agreement.

"Ok." Knock Out said wiping away his coolant tears and getting out his medkit to perform emergency surgery on Starscream to try to save the seeker's life.

He worked for hours trying to keep Starscream functioning and repairing the damage. At one point the seeker ended up going into shock and scared everyone.

But Knock Out jumped into action and quickly got him stable again. Making both girls breath a sigh of relief.

* * *

A few minutes later Knock Out was finished and Starscream back and wings looked as good as new. But he was still unconscious.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Asked DeAnn.

"I've done everything I can the rest is up to Starscream." Knock Out told her. Just then the seeker started to stir.

"Oh what happened?" Starscream asked as his optics slowly came back online.

"You were almost killed by Night Wolf." Knock Out explained.

"I went after him and MECH to get revenge for you and Megatron." Starscream told him.

"As much as I appreciate it screamer that was really stupid." Knock Out said to the seeker.

"I realize that now." Starscream agreed. "I just wish I would have before I nearly got myself killed."

"Yeah going for revenge almost cost you your wings." Knock Out explained. "They should fully heal but I wouldn't recommend flying until they've had time to recover."

"So does this mean your a medic again?" Asked Starscream.

"Yes it does." Knock Out told them having regained his confidence.

"Well at least one good thing came out of my near death experience." Starscream said and they all had to laugh.

Then Shayna called their attention to something she had just noticed.

"Hey guys I found a third set of footprints with Starscream's and Night Wolf's and it looks like someone was dragged off." She explained.

"Steeljaw." Knock Out said recognizing a small piece of the wolf mech's armor that had been chipped off when he hit the ground.

"We have to save him." Starscream told them. "There's no telling what Night Wolf might do to him."

"Your right." Knock Out agreed. "We better hurry."

Then they dropped Shayna and DeAnn off at the scrap yard not wanting them anywhere near Night Wolf but Pixel insisted on going with them so they brought him knowing the minicon was so small he could sneak around unnoticed which could work to their advantage.

* * *

Meanwhile Steeljaw woke up and realized he was tied down with chains and hooked to a cybertronian IV that was giving him circuit boosters.

He couldn't move or speak and could only glare at his older brother. Who was standing over him.

"Sorry I have to do this to you little brother but I have to keep you out of my way." Night Wolf told Steeljaw who could still only stair at him. And if looks could kill.

"Sorry about your friend but that seeker really had it coming." Night Wolf added. "Now I have to go stop MECH because I spied on them and found out their planning something I really can't let the go through with."

"Then after I'm done with them I'll destroy the Autobots and anyone else who dares cross me." Night Wolf finished as he left the old steel mill they were in.

Steeljaw watch him go then fell into recharge do to the circuit boosters.

**To Be Continued.**

**Told you guys I'd get the rest of it up today.**


	14. Crisis

Chapter 14 Crisis.

It didn't take long for Knock Out and Starscream to find the steel mill and they sent Pixel ahead to look for Seeljaw.

Starscream and Knock Out were trying to think of how to beat Night Wolf.

"I say one of us approach from the front door to get Night Wolf's attention then the other can jump him from behind." Starscream suggested.

"That could work I'll be the one to get his attention because it won't be hard given how much he has it in for me." Knock Out agreed.

"Then I'll be the one to jump him." Said Starscream.

"Ok what's my role in the plan?" Asked a voice.

"Well you can make your way to the.." Knock Out started to answer when he released the voice was Night Wolf and stopped. "Ok plan B!" He yelled.

Then he and Starscream just started fighting with Night Wolf who had spotted them as he was about to leave.

* * *

Meanwhile Pixel found Steeljaw and untied him and got the IV out. Then starting trying to wake him up.

"Five more minutes." Steeljaw groaned.

Then Pixel kicked him.

"Alright I'm up!" Steeljaw said. "And Up and up." He added as he got on his feet and almost fell over twice.

Apparently the circuit boosters were still in his system and had made him loopy.

"Don't worry sparkling I'll help find your Carrier." Steeljaw told Pixel who in his doped up state he mistook for a sparkling. The minicon just let out some confused beeps.

Then Steeljaw put Pixel on his shoulder and danced out of the room humming The Touch.

* * *

Meanwhile Knock Out and Starscream were still fighting Night Wolf in the steel mill.

And he was managing to hold his own against both of them. And they ended up in part of the steel mill were there was a conveyer belt and some equipment.

Night Wolf shot Starscream with his EMP and the seeker fell backwards and landed on the conveyer belt and Night Wolf turned it on.

Knock Out was now fighting Night Wolf while desperately trying to reach the panel to stop Starscream who was currently stunned and unable to move from getting hurt.

Knock Out managed to reach it and backed it up then turned it off. Only for Night Wolf to shove him away and turn it on again. And was now fighting Knock Out and wouldn't let the red mech near it again.

Starscream was now screaming for help and just knew he was going to die. When Pixel ran over to the panel and back it up and turned it off again.

"Pixel you are my favorite minicon." Starscream told him. Then Steeljaw walked over.

"Ooh what does this button do?" He asked as he pressed it and turned the conveyer belt back on much to Starscream's horror.

"Scrap Steeljaw who's side are you on?!" Starscream yelled at him.

Then Pixel hit the button that turned it off again right when Starscream was two inches form the machinery. And the seeker's optics widened before he fainted.

Steeljaw had walk away and was now where Knock Out and Night Wolf were fighting.

"Hey Bro, Knock Out how it hanging?" Steeljaw said to the two fighting mechs.

"What?!" They both said at once feeling completely confused.

"You gave him circuit boosters didn't you?" Knock Out deadpaned.

"Well I had to keep him out of the way and I didn't want to kill my little brother." Night Wolf hissed.

"Wait you two are brothers?" Knock Out asked in shock.

"Yes I got the looks, we both got the brains and he got everything else." Steeljaw said before going into a giggle fit.

"I had to teach him to not be scared of the dark." Steeljaw added and Night Wolf looked mortified.

"Oh really?" Knock Out asked now interested.

"Shut up!" Night Wolf growled now humiliated to have his enemy know his childhood phobia. "My brother doesn't know what he's talking about right now I obviously give him one circuit booster too many."

"Then why did you have a night light till you graduated from medschool?" Steeljaw asked.

"Stop it Steeljaw!" Night Wolf scolded his brother.

"Ok goodnight." Steeljaw said then saluted before he passed out.

Then Knock Out punch Night Wolf who was still distracted knocking him out too.

Then he checked out Steeljaw and was relieved to see other then being sedated he was fine. Then ran over to make sure Starscream was ok.

And was glad when the seeker met him halfway with the effects of the EMP having worn off.

"You ok Screamer?" Knock Out asked his friend.

"Other then being a bit motion sick from being jerked back and forth so much I'm fine." Starscream joked.

Then they went back over to where the two wolf mechs were.

"Is Steeljaw gonna be ok?" Asked Starscream.

"Yeah he'll probably wake up with a helmache and probably won't remember anything that happened while he was under which might be a good thing." Knock Out chuckled knowing Steeljaw would probably be embarrassed by how silly he acted.

Suddenly Night Wolf came too. But luckily they had already tied him up with some chains they found.

"You have to let me go so I can stop MECH!" He cried.

"Yeah right you'll just attack us." Knock Out told him.

"Please they plan to wipe out all cybertronians on earth with a missile that's going to send out a frequency when it hits." Night Wolf explained. "Quintessa helped them build it but she was disguised as a human female and they don't know it but the missile won't just kill cybertronians but all life of Earth."

"What?" Knock Out asked optics wide.

"It's ture I overheard Quintessa bragging about her plan to make sure Unicron wouldn't be able to come back." Night Wolf added. "She thinks she can do it by destroying Earth."

Knock Out quickly activated his com-link which was working now because communications were back online. And asked Fixit to patch him through to the others and told them what he'd just learned.

They explained that they had already stopped MECH but Cane had escaped and the missile had already been launched.

Now the only way to stop it would be for someone to shoot it down before it entered Earth's atmosphere and make it blow while it was still in space where no one would be harmed.

"Optimus, Windblade, Screamout and Soundwave are already flying to space to try to shoot it down." Bumblebee explained over the com-link.

Just then Knock Out heard a jet engine and turned to see Starscream was now flying up in his jet mode and knew the seeker was going to help them. Then Knock Out called for a ground bridge to get back to the scrap yard.

And Steeljaw who had just come too help him take Night Wolf back with them to be put in a stasis pod until they could get him to prison on Cybertron.

* * *

After getting back to the scrap yard and putting Night Wolf in a pod. Knock Out and Steeljaw joined the others who were all gathered at the mission control area in radio contact with the team members who were in space.

They arrived just in time to hear that Windblade had gotten hurt when she had struck a satellite trying to get to the missile. And Screamout had brought her back to base.

While Optimus, Soundwave and Starscream were still trying to take out the missile.

Starscream and Soundwave were both faster flyers then Optimus was but Knock Out was worried about Starscream knowing the seeker's wings hadn't fully recovered from his fight with Night Wolf when Knock Out had to fix him.

Soundwave has deployed Laserbeak to send a video feed to the scrap yard so the others could see what was going on. And they noticed that Ravage, Rumble and Frenzy were at the scrap yard as well because Soundwave didn't want to risk them suffering the same fate if something happened to him.

They saw the missile getting closer to Earth's atmosphere and were afraid they weren't going to destroy it in time. When they saw Soundwave wrap his tentacles around it to try to get it off course he managed to pull it back a bit.

"Starscream this is our only chance!" Soundwave yelled to the seeker who fired his missiles on it.

Optimus was still flying fast trying to reach them. When Starscream's missiles hit the missile that was heading to Earth. This caused it to blow and the mission was a success.

But much to everyone's horror both Soundwave and Starscream were caught in the blast. And they could see them both now on fire falling towards Earth and couldn't even tell which was which.

But the last thing they saw before they had a power outage and the video feed was cut off was Optimus catch one of them while the other crashed to Earth.

Ratchet ran over and was trying to get the power back one with the help of Raf, Denny and Fixit. Because right now they couldn't even get a fix on their signals.

Knock Out was in shock two of his friends were hurt and might be dead and one of them was missing and he didn't even know which. He felt sick and powerless the same way he'd felt when he found out Breakdown had been killed or anytime he lost a patient. He hated that feeling.

Then he heard Ratchet talk to Optimus over the com-link that kept cutting out.

The only words they could make out were. "This is Optimus...returning to scrap yard...I have...he is critical.." Then the communications went down.

"Stupid Earth technology!" Yelled a frustrated Ratchet.

Then he and Knock Out went to get the medbay ready to treat either Starscream or Soundwave whichever Optimus came back with hoping they could save them and wondering how they would find their other friend assuming they were alive.

**To Be Continued.**

**The Epilogue is next. Hope you guys like the story so far.**


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue.

A few minutes later Optimus arrived at the scrap yard with a severely injured Starscream and wasted no time getting him to the medbay where Ratchet and Knock Out got to work trying to save the seeker.

Everyone set outside the medbay hoping Starscream would pull through. And they could tell that Ravage, Rumble, Frenzy and Laserbeak were all worried about Soundwave.

Then finally after what seemed like forever Ratchet came out and told them that it had been touch and go for awhile but Starscream was going to be fine and would make a full recovery.

"Knock Out is talking to him now and you guys can see him anytime." Ratchet explained.

Then they all went back to where the seeker was laying on a berth and were glad he was ok but he was just as worried about Soundwave as the others were.

So they all started thinking of ways to find him.

Maybe we can use his minicons they share a spark bond with him that works like a seeker trine bond or empathy bond so maybe they could locate Soundwave?" Knock Out suggested.

Everyone agreed this was a good idea and the minicons were willing to help and do whatever was needed to find Soundwave.

But before they could put the plan into action Denny came out after being on the phone. And explained that some people had called saying they found a transformer and were wondering if it was with them.

So Bumblebee, Knock Out and Ratchet took a ground bridge to the location with Shayna, Jack, Miko and Raf. DeAnn was currently in the medbay to keep Starscream company.

* * *

When they arrived they found Soundwave laying in a lake badly injured with his tentacles stretched out and his visor cracked. And Ratchet and Knock Out wasted no time getting to work on trying to save him.

They got him through the ground bridge to the medbay seeing that Soundwave was in much worse shape then Starscream had been.

While the medics worked to fix Soundwave Bumblebee and the humans spoke with four humans who had found Soundwave and invited them to the scrap yard.

Two of them were brothers name Spike and Sam who had been fishing and were there when Soundwave crashed.

And the other two were a husband and wife name Charlie and Momo who were celebrating their anniversary when they saw something hit near where the lake was which had only been a few blocks from their home and came to see what was going on.

They were all nice and wanted to make sure Soundwave was ok. And were all getting along with the bots and humans at the scrap yard. And they had made friends with Raf and Bumblebee.

* * *

A few minutes later they were all relieved when Knock Out came out and reported that Soundwave was going to be ok but would have to stay on bed rest a little longer then Starscream.

All Soundwaves minicons went back to be with him right away. The humans all thought it was cute the way they all got on the berth with him.

Then the four humans who found Soundwave had to go back home but promised to visit sometimes. And everyone thanked them for helping Soundwave.

"You know in an alternate universe one of us could have been Bumblebee's charge." They heard one of the brothers joke before the ground bridge close when they left.

Now everyone was just relaxing glad to have stopped the missile and saved Earth. But not all their problems had been solved now they knew that Quintessa was still out there and would probably try again.

Not to mention Cane was still at large and would probably try to rebuild MECH since the rest of the organization had been either killed or captured but right now he wasn't much of a threat.

By the time he or Quintessa tried something else the Autobots and their friends would be ready for them. Even though the world now knew of them they would still do everything in their power to protect it.

And they knew that for every human who hated the cybertronians there was also one who would help them.

* * *

(Meanwhile on Cybertron.)

Shockwave was working in his lab trying to create a warrior to fight the threat he knew was coming.

When a femme walked in. She was purple with white optics and black as a secondary color. Her name was Spoiler and she was an outliner form Velocitron.

Spoiler's ability caused her to have visions that let her see glimpses of the future but only bits and pieces and out of context and her visions were the only thing she could see because she had been blind since the day she was forged.

"I'm using CNA I collected from all the Decepticons during the war and some I took from the bodies of the DJD members I just need the CNA of Optimus Prime to make it complete and just hope it's will be enough to stop Unicron." Shockwave explained.

"So hopefully my recurring vision won't come ture." Said Spoiler.

"We'll do everything in our power to make sure Unicron doesn't return." Quintessa added.

"But shouldn't we be trying to figure out how he gets released to pervert that instead of trying to figure out how to stop him after he's freed?" Asked Spoiler.

"Only the Matrix can stop him." Shockwave explained. "That is why obtaining the CNA of Optimus Prime so my creation may use the Matrix is logical."

"But we could go to the Autobots and tell them what's going on." Spoiler suggested.

"But I saw in you vision where Optimus Prime was defeated." Quintessa pointed out.

"We don't know how that happens and for all we know what you two are doing now might bring about that outcome and the only reason you even know about it is because you ripped it from my processor." Spoiler told Quintessa with hate in her voice.

"Don't be that way we all want the same thing to stop Unicron." Quintessa said to her.

Spoiler couldn't help feeling that Quintessa and Shockwave were just going to bring about the outcome they were trying to pervert or make an even worse one. But she didn't know how to stop them or if she should because she wasn't even really sure what lead to her vision.

Or what they would have to do to stop Unicron and save the universe.

**The End?**

**AN: Yes there's a part three coming. I've actually already started it on Wattpad and will be putting the chapters I've written for it and two other Transformer stand alone stories over here shortly it will take a bit longer to finish them because unlike the stories I've recently posted they haven't been finished yet and are still being written. I'll post the chapters I've finished but you'll have to be patient with the rest. Thanks for Reading.**


End file.
